


Oranges & Blueberries

by allmyfluffylove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyfluffylove/pseuds/allmyfluffylove
Summary: "I know it's crazy, Kageyama. But I think we belong together!"With the fiery redhead gripping his hands hard enough to bruise and looking up at him with those bright brown eyes, Kageyama truly felt invincible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy drabble for the blueberry's birthday. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, my lovelies <3

"Oi, Kageyama!" 

_Stop it._

Kageyama clenched his jaw in frustration; of all the people in the world to make his heart go haywire, why did it have to be this dumbass?!

All it took was the sound of this loud, sunshine bright voice to send the spikes of adrenaline and flutters of butterflies rampant through him. Whenever this voice was laced with a demanding tone, Kageyama knew with absolute certainty that he would take part in any challenge, but not to prove that he was superior.

No, he’d accepted how false that notion was a while ago.

“Oi! Baka! Did you hear me?! Wait up!”

The footsteps quickened behind him until Kageyama couldn’t hear anything but the softest whisper of rubber against the snowy asphalt: a dead sprint.

_He’s coming._

Kageyama groaned at the warmth bubbling within him.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

“KAGEYAMAAA!”

Stomach roiling with apprehension and nerves, Kageyama turned around, took a step to the side to let the ginger freight train pass by, and expertly grabbed him by the collar of his winter coat. A foot off the ground, the red head shrieked and clenched his fists, waiting for Kageyama’s wrath.

Hinata Shouyou.

Of all the people in the world to fall in love with, why did it have to be this dumbass.

Usually, he would find himself smirking at Hinata’s panicked expression, but instead, he found himself… just looking at him, blue eyes clear and contemplative. Kageyama had grabbed Hinata countless times, because he was _that_ annoying, but until recently, he had no idea how much he secretly liked bickering with the short middle blocker when there was no space between them.

Not only that, there was just … something. Something about their heated, but easy, arguments and their rare, but genuine, conversations that urged Kageyama to not see himself as superior… but equal.

It was this very feeling that stunned him senseless when Hinata wasn’t around and how it made him feel … incomplete.

Kageyama shook his head quickly, hoping the movement could somehow clear his thoughts and give him peace of mind. Grinding his teeth, he loosened his grip from Hinata’s collar for a moment to inspect the bright green scarf looped around Hinata’s neck. It screamed festivity and with a start, Kageyama realised that this Sunday was Christmas. Which meant today was…

His birthday?

“Uh… Kageyama?”

Hinata gently nudged Kageyama’s hand, which was still firmly gripping his collar. The touch sent sparks along Kageyama’s skin. Panicked from the sensation, Kageyama swiftly lowered him and buried his face in his own scarf, black and concealing. A fluttery feeling bloomed in his chest so he quickly barked out, “What do you want, baka?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, because he was cold and he was 100% sure that if he left his hands free, he would have grabbed Hinata’s, just to feel those bright sparks tingle his veins. Hinata hadn’t said anything yet and it was aggravating him so he arched an eyebrow, subliminally telling the redhead to _just say something_.

Hinata’s eyes widened and Kageyama got confused when his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Sheepishly, he gave a short tug to his green scarf and murmured, “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

He tried to come off as nonchalant but Kageyama realised that it was hard to be calm and collected when the subject of your emotional crisis was standing right in front of you. So he took the usual, safe approach: “Just spit it out already, dumbass!”

Hinata began to squirm. “Well… it’s kind of silly – “

“I swear to god, Hinata, if this is about whether I REALLY saw Oikawa wearing glasses at the Interhigh last month – “

“It’s not about that! Although, the Grand King? In glasses? I find that hard to believe – “

“He doesn’t have 20/20 vision, moron! He wears contact lenses for matches – “

“Ah! That makes sense! I wonder how he’s able to do those killer serves with bad vision – “

“Idiot! Just tell me what you wanted to ask me already - “

“Hey, you’re the one that brought up Oikawa in the first place, Baka-yama!”

Kageyama was about to fire back a worthy retort but he found himself tongue tied in the face of Hinata’s pouting expression. It had started to snow and Kageyama could count the individual flakes in Hinata’s eyelashes. Hinata took his silence as a signal for surrender so Kageyama watched as the pout turned into a wide smile with sparkling brown eyes.

It was dazzling.

“Kageyama? Why are you blushing?”

Frantically, Kageyama buried his face back into his scarf. Hoping it would muffle the panicked tone in his voice, he grumbled out a reply. “I’m not blushing, dumbass.”

“Yes, you are!”

Kageyama did not expect Hinata to take one step closer and yank down his scarf so his flushed cheeks were back in plain sight.

“Anyways, I was going to ask you if you wanted your birthday present now.”

_Oh._

Shocked at the fact that Hinata had actually gotten him a present and nervous with Hinata standing _right in front of him_ , Kageyama found that the only thing he could do was blink.

Hinata sighed and gently lowered Kageyama’s scarf just a little lower until the wool came to rest below his chin.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hinata rose on his tiptoes, cupped his face between his chilled fingers and placed a soft kiss to each of his burning cheeks.

Kageyama’s heart seemed to stop beating.

“W-what – “

“For a genius setter, you really are an idiot, Kageyama.”

“Y-you – “

“Of course I do!”

“B-but - Wait - What do you mean, 'of course'…?”

"I know it's crazy, Kageyama. But I think we belong together!"

With the fiery redhead now gripping his hands hard enough to bruise and looking at him with those bright brown eyes, Kageyama truly felt invincible.

Somehow, his heart seemed to restart to an erratic, but joyful, rhythm.

“I think we belong together too.”

Amidst the falling snow, Hinata’s face broke into a sunny grin and it filled Kageyama with a warmth that made him feel ... complete.

“Yeah! Like … Oranges and blueberries!”

“Like what?!”

“Oranges and blueberries! You know, that English idiom we learned in class last week – “

“Dumbass, you mean like “Apples and bananas!”

Hinata’s downtrodden expression was so … cute. It made Kageyama want to hug him and ruffle his ginger hair. With a fluttery feeling, he realized that now he could.

Whenever he wanted to.

With a small smile, Kageyama pulled him into a hug, his arms naturally settling around the shorter boy’s waist. He felt soft hair tickle his chin as Hinata nuzzled himself into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, cold hands squeezing into his winter coat.

“Did you like your present, Kageyama?”

Kageyama buried his face into ginger hair.

“Of course, dumbass.”

* * *

 

 

When Hinata came over to the genius setter's house on Sunday morning, he was amazed for two reasons:

1\. Kageyama Tobio was _smiling._ Not the creepy smile either; the one he'd seen on the rare occasion where Kageyama was very happy, the one that made his blue eyes softer. Hinata fell in love with him _because_ of that smile.

2\. His whole house was decorated with hanging mistletoe.

Before Hinata had even stepped properly onto the threshold, he found himself crowded against the door. Kageyama pointed up and hanging above their heads was a small bundle of shiny mistletoe, the first of many.

"Do you want your Christmas presents now?"

Hinata giggled and looped his arms around Kageyama's neck, bringing their faces closer together. With those clear blue eyes gazing at him and a smile soft as a sunbeam, Hinata felt that he could fly. 

"Of course, idiot."

 


End file.
